Reencontro, Recomeço!
by Rachel.B Lover's
Summary: Tudo aquilo o que acontecera, esta voltando a tona? o sentimento, o coração palpitando a vontade de estar perto? Rachel estava confusa, estava com o Finn só por proteção? Seus sentimentos eram dignos de Finn? Seu coração dizia que não.
1. Chapter 1

Ola eu espero que gostem da fic. Gostaria que vocês comentassem pra poder saber o meu desempenho, comentem o que poderia melhorar, o que não gostaram, o que gostaram, enfim, comentem! :D hehe.

Era uma tarde, a tarde do dia 17 de dezembro de 2010, exatas 24 horas antes do seu aniversário, sua empolgação era surpreendente, aliás, a sua NÃO empolgação era surpreendente. Seu sentimento era totalmente o contrário, em seu rosto escorriam lágrimas, seu coração palpitava bruscamente, sua leve maquiagem diária já não passava de borrados manchando seu lindo rosto, sua feição era de raiva mista de angústia e sofrimento. A causa dessa dor imensa só podia ser seu namorado, ou melhor, o seu ex-namorado. Rachel não agüentava mais tanta dor provocada por um único individuo. E o motivo era sempre o mesmo: Santana! Finn insistia em sempre ficar do lado da líder de torcida, e como se isso não bastasse, ele teve a infelicidade de comentar os 'novos seios' da menina enfrente a namorada e agia com indiferença. Rachel cansou, passou a enxergar os fatos reais, e principalmente o fato de nunca ter sido valorizada da maneira que merecia.  
Enxugou as lágrimas, levantou da cama, lavou o rosto e prendeu o cabelo, deu um verdadeiro 'Up' em sua aparência, não podia ficar sofrendo ali pra sempre, resolveu de vez esquecer Finn Hudson!  
Ainda indisposta, resolveu permanecer no quarto e descansar o resto da tarde. Esparramada na sua cama, com um vestido branco de flores rosas. Rachel mudava de canal sem parar, tentou prestar atenção em um programa bobo qualquer de fofoca que passava no meio da tarde, mas foi inútil, seus pensamentos voavam para outro lugar, estavam bem longes por sinal. A garota que se encontrava perdida na sua imaginação, logo fora acordada de surpresa por uma mensagem em seu celular:

-"Rach, 'Evita' passando na Fox agora, corre"

Era seu amigo, seu melhor e único amigo, Kurt. Com o passar do tempo de convivência e com os gostos em comum, Rachel e Kurt foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, até se tornarem verdadeiros amigos.  
Rachel tinha uma paixão inexplicável por esse filme, para ela um dos melhores musicais.  
'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' era a música que estava tocando, seu coração já não batia tranquilamente, ela ficou agitada, e sua primeira reação foi dizer uma palavra que apesar de lhe trazer más recordações, ainda tinha o poder sobre o seu coração:  
- Jesse – Foi instantâneo e automático, não conseguiu evitar, sua voz saiu fraca e baixa, mas seus pensamentos gritavam esse nome.

Ela sabia, aliás sempre soube, que nunca conseguiu esquecer Jesse, depois de conhecê-lo seus sentimentos mudaram, ela sempre tentou enganar o seu coração, principalmente quando aceitou voltar com Finn, mas ela apenas estava buscando um amparo, alguém pra te proteger, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e líder do 'Vocal Adrenaline', se tornou muito mais frágil e vulnerável, alvo fácil de gozações e acusações. Apesar de as vezes ser um idiota, Finn pulava na frente de qualquer um para proteger Rachel, isso é fato. E ela sentia-se segura com ele. Mas quem estava tentando enganar? Ficar com alguém por proteção não trazia felicidade, aliás, ela se encontrava muito infeliz.  
Rachel tentava esquecer Jesse, mas cada tentativa só fazia esse amor aumentar. Ela permanecia com raiva dele, afinal, ele quebrou o coração, humilhou, e usou ela, mas era mais forte, incontrolável, a tempos que não o via, mas tudo em sua vida lembrava ele, até o fato de respirar, ele sempre dizia para ela:  
'Rachel, enquanto eu respirar vou continuar amando você, caso pare de respirar, vou continuar amando mesmo assim.'  
Era uma frase que sempre causava risos nela, mas risos carinhosos, seguidos de beijos apaixonados.  
Sua férias não estavam indo como planejara, estavam um desastre em comparação ao que havia imaginado.  
Na manhã seguinte, do seu aniversário, Rachel acordou, se arrumou correndo, e desceu para o café, naquela noite, ela havia refletido muito sobre tudo o que andara acontecendo, e decidiu que necessitava de uma viagem, necessitava da cidade de seus sonhos. Demonstrando animação e ansiedade ela decidiu contar aos seus pais o que havia planejado.

- Pai...e... pai, eu preciso pedir uma coisa. Eu quero viajar. Quero ir pra Nova Iorque, eu posso ficar na casa da tia Mary, ela já havia insistido algumas vezes para que eu fosse lhe visitar. E não vejo hora e ocasião melhor. Vocês sabem o drama que tenho passado com Finn, e a pressão do Glee Club, enfim, espero que vocês entendam a minha necessidade de estar no lugar onde será a minha casa no futuro, o lugar que eu mais aprecio, onde todos irão me pedir autógrafos e gritar o meu nome um dia. – Ela falava rapidamente, sem permitir interrupção e com enorme entusiasmo.  
Seus pais não responderam instantaneamente, ainda estavam absorvendo toda aquela idéia. Trocaram olhares intensos, como se um pedisse socorro ao outro.

- E então? O que acham? – Essa intensa troca de olhar foi cortada por Rachel, estava tão animada, que não sabia em que estado ficaria se recebesse um não como resposta.

Leroy o pais, mais sério, autoritário e protetor de Rachel adorou a idéia. Quanto mais longe estivesse das pessoas que quebraram o coração de sua princesa, melhor. Pelo menos por um tempo. Apesar de aparentar estar apreensivo, não conseguiu conter um enorme sorriso em seu rosto ao ouvir a intenção da filha, ela queria esquecer tudo, Jesse, Finn, Puck, Glee Club, Shelby...

- Ok Rachel, hoje mesmo ligo para a tia Mary, e reservo sua passagem, lembrando mocinha que irei relevar o pedido em pleno dia do seu aniversário, não teria como dizer não.

O sorriso que foi aberto em seu rosto não poderia ser maior e mais sincero, imediatamente levantou e deu um grande beijo seu pai.  
Apesar de que se sentiu um pouco frustrada a não ser contrariada com nenhuma frase melancólica do tipo 'Mas como você pode querer ficar tão longe da gente?'  
'Não consigo ficar longe de você muito tempo princesa'. Mas resolveu guardar a sua frustração. Era o melhor presente de aniversário que poderia ganhar, ir para Nova Iorque, assistir inúmeras peças em cartazes da Broadway, andar pela cidade até se cansar. Não Via a hora de embarcar.

Continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dois dias depois e finalmente chegara a cidade, foi recebida por sua tia Mary, sua tia preferida e com quem mais se identificara, de sua família, e só de saber que durante um mês e alguns dias, seria só ela e Mary, saindo, cantando, e se divertindo, como se não houvesse o amanhão, queria permanecer ali, para sempre, a não ser pela saudade que sentiria de seus pais.

Logo na primeira noite das férias de Rachel a tia Mary havia reservado ingressos para a peça que estava em cartaz novamente, ' Wicked'. Como uma espécie de comemoração. Nada melhor na concepção da pequena Berry, já que Wicked era um de seus musicais favoritos.. 

Naquela tarde surgira um imprevisto e sua tia teve de correr para o escritório para resolver um problema no trabalho. Rachel então teria que ir sozinha ao espetáculo, de inicio, achou que talvez pudesse sentir-se deslocada por estar sozinha, mas logo outro pensamento se apoderou de sua mente "É A BROADWAY' o lugar mais incrível, mais emocionante e magnífico". Mesmo com esse entrevisto, se tivesse a oportunidade de poder olhar pra si mesmo e reparar na empolgação, a própria Rachel deduziria que havia tomado 'Vitamin D', de tão empolgada que estava.

Ao chegar na calçada do grande e maravilhoso teatro, seus olhos brilharam, estava absolutamente encantada, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivera ali.  
Rachel estava incrível, absolutamente linda, uma regata branca, com um cinturão preto, calças justas pretas, e botas também pretas, coberta por um sobretudo marrom divino, estava bem diferente do que costumava usar casualmente, mas uma cidade linda e incrível, pedia uma mudança linda e incrível também, além do fato de que foi seu melhor amigo, Kurt, quem lhe presenteou com as roupas. 

Olhando ao redor das ruas, os carros, os cartazes e outdoors, as placas, as luzes, o encanto da menina com a cidade era perceptível, sorria timidamente para as pessoas que a olhavam (que por sinal, não eram poucas), e pode-se dizer que ali, de fato, Rachel sentia-se uma estrela, o lugar que estava permitia que a garota tivesse essa sensação, parou por alguns segundos imaginando o dia em que veria vários outdoors, na qual, o personagem principal seria ela, ela estampando toda a cidade de Nova York...  
Logo Rachel despertou do encanto que tudo ali lhe causara, ao ouvir alguém chamar seu nome, na qual levou um grande susto.

- Rachel? O que faz aqui?

Aquela voz era extremamente familiar, era a voz que tentara esquecer durante um bom tempo, foi inútil mas pode-se dizer que ela tentou de verdade. Ao se virar, se surpreendeu ao ver que não estava enganada

- Jes...Jesse? O que VOCÊ faz aqui? – Ela falou em tom confuso.

- Pelo visto o mesmo que você, vim prestigiar o musical de grande sucesso, na qual por coincidência é um dos meus favoritos, não poderia deixar de vir. – Ele falou com certa convicção.  
Ao olhar direito para a garota, ele ficou de boca aberta, ela de fato estava muito diferente:

- Nossa Rachel! Você está...está...Fantástica!

A menina não conseguiu esconder suas bochechas coradas, ficou envergonhada com o elogio, mas não conseguiu conter o seu sorriso de quem adorou o comentário.

- Obrigada Jesse! Você também está ótimo. – Apesar de toda a euforia de estar ali e de o encontrar também ali, ela falou pra ele com certa frieza, como se tivesse sido obrigada a responder.

- Rachel, tanto tempo se passou e eu nunca consegui deixar de me culpar por... – Imediatamente foi interrompido.

- Jesse, não, por favor. Aqui não. Vim pra NY com a intenção de esquecer tudo e ter um tempo apenas pra mim, jamais imaginei te encontrar aqui. Não quero conversar sobre nada que envolva o passado, principalmente, um passado que machucou tanto. É melhor cada um irmos para os seus respectivos assentos e fingir que nada aconteceu, que não nos encontramos, será melhor pra mim e pra você. – Dizer aquilo doeu muito mais do que imaginara, mas era a coisa certa a fazer, não podia deixar se abater.

O garoto não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção:

- Ok Rachel, você realmente está certa. Apesar de que acabei de descobrir que todo o sacrifício sofrido que fiz de tentar te esquecer foi totalmente em vão, quero que você saiba que eu te amei de verdade Rachel! – Jesse deus as costas e saiu andando em direção ao teatro, deixando a menina ali parada, olhando para o chão, sem absolutamente nenhuma reação, naquele momento pode-se dizer que a cabeça de Rachel estava prestes a explodir de tantas coisas que passaram por ela, tantas incertezas...

Aquilo se tornou uma dúvida enorme para a jovem, claro, ela sabia que ele amara ela, e a recíproca era verdadeira, mas o sentimento nela permanecia o mesmo, e nele, porque ele não disse 'eu ainda te amo'? Será que aquilo tudo havia sumido? Como foi possível se esvair assim? Tão fácil nele, mas nela praticamente impossível.  
Aquela dúvida martelou em sua cabeça a noite toda. Apesar de ser uma garota centrada, foi inevitável, na maior parte do tempo ela conseguiu se distrair e prestar atenção, mas em pequenas partes se pegara olhando ao seu redor tentando encontrar Jesse.

O espetáculo acabou e Rach quis ficar um pouco mais para ao menos tentar cumprimentar os atores, conseguiu um autógrafo da atriz que interpretava a Elphaba que por sinal foi extremamente simpática com a jovem.

Quando Rachel percebeu que estava ficando tarde e que já era hora de voltar não havia taxis na rua, e as ruas de NY assim como as de qualquer outra cidade grande e popular, ficavam perigosas, pelo menos para uma garota indefesa ir embora caminhando sozinha pra casa.  
O céu estava lindo, cheio de estrelas, mas seria bom se beleza fosse sinônimo de proteção.

Sem saber o que fazer, Rachel pegou o celular e ligou para sua tia, só dava na caixa postal, aquilo aguçou o seu desespero.  
Sempre tentando manter a calma Rach resolveu andar pelas ruas até encontrar um taxi. Tentando o máximo esconder o seu medo.  
Cruzou os braços para se sentir protegida e saiu caminhando, o mais rápido que podia.

Ao ver a silhueta de uma garota bem pequena caminhar rapidamente para longe dali, Jesse imediatamente percebeu que era Rachel, até a sua maneira de andar era dramática, inconfundível.

Ele saiu correndo para o seu carro e foi dirigindo devagar um pouco atrás de Rachel para que ela não percebesse que estava sendo seguida.

Rachel virou em uma rua, e deu de cara com 3 trombadinhas, os 3 maiores que ela e imediatamente foi cercada.  
A menina ficou desesperada, não sabia o que fazer, para ela foi o momento mais desesperador de sua vida.  
Eles empurravam-na pela cintura, até que um dos 3 começou a tirar o casaco dela, ela tentou gritar mas logo foi imobilizada.

Ao virar na esquina e ver a cena Jesse não teve outra reação: Parou o carro imediatamente e desceu:

- SOLTA ELA AGORA! – Ele gritou furioso

Um dos 3 foi chegando perto dele:

- E você quem é? O príncipe encantado que veio salvar a 'vadiazinnha' em perigo?

- CALA ESSA BOCA! – E deu um soco no rosto daquele que ousou xingar sua pequena.

Os dois que ficaram segurando Rachel logo a soltaram e foram pra cima do Jesse.  
Jesse nem imaginava o que estava fazendo, não soube dizer de onde tirou tanta força, e onde aprendeu tantos golpes, que foram suficientes para acabar com os dois que lhe atacaram. Na verdade, o fato de ter visto aqueles caras mexendo com Rachel lhe tirou do sério, ficou extremamente nervoso e não teve outra reação a não ser dar uma boa surra nesses caras.

Rachel entrou no carro imediatamente, estava chorando descontroladamente, eles saíram dali rapidamente.  
Ao sentir que já havia se afastado bastante do local onde tudo aconteceu, ele encostou o carro e tentou consolar Rachel:

- Rachel, você está bem?

A resposta que teve não passara de soluços, ela estava traumatizada.  
Ao ver o estado dela, ele a abraçou. Ele a cercou com os seu braços, ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, sentia-se protegida, aquilo lhe dava força, mas não o suficiente pra parar de chorar na hora.  
Ao se acalmar ainda arriscou uma frase:  
- Primeira noite sozinha por NY e não saiu nada como esperado, aliás, muito pelo contrário.

Os dois riram.


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora.  
Sou nova no ramo, leio fics a muito tempo, mas sempre tive um receio de escrever, por ser muito insegura.  
Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews, são o que me animam a continuar, de verdade.  
Adorei os comentários e as dicas, vou procurar melhorar cada vez mais, e espero poder contar com a opinião de vocês sempre. Postarei com mais freqüência, prometo. 

Segue ai mais um capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel finalmente despertou do transe. Sim, era aquilo que seu coração buscara todo o tempo em que a saudade permaneceu. Inúmeras vezes se pegava fantasiando em como seria se voltasse a ver e falar com Jesse. Não imaginara que ficaria tão feliz a ponto de esquecer toda a raiva, e sofrimento que ele despertou nela.

Mas a ocasião era necessária, ela precisava de um obro pra chorar, foi inevitável.

Ela pôde rir com ele até mesmo depois de ter corrido risco de vida, não era qualquer um que conseguiria.

- Jesse, obrigada. Eu...Eu preciso ir. – Rach saiu do carro, que estava estacionado na esquina da rua do apartamento de sua tia.

Aquilo foi quase que um tapa bem no meio da cara dele, mas ele não podia esperar muito mais do que isso, aliás, ele merecia, Rachel sofreu na mão dele, se apaixonou, amou, confiou e depois? Tudo que ganhou foi uma bela de uma humilhação.

Rachel tentou abrir a porta do apartamento, mas foi em vão, estava tremendo muito.

Sentou-se no hall, agarrou o joelhos e se permitiu chorar, ali recostada na parede.

Sua cabeça estava a mil. Passou muito nervoso ao ser abordada por aqueles rapazes, chegou a pensar que morreria. [i] O que seria de mim agora, se Jesse não tivesse aparecido?[/i]

Estava nervosa, com medo, e ainda por cima, confusa. Seus sentimentos por Finn, eram sinceros, não 100%, mas eram, ela sabia que gostara dele, ria e se divertia, mas bem la no fundo sabia que Finn não era o dono de seu coração, sabia que nunca havia amado alguém como amou aquele que destruiu o seu coração.

Rach fazia o tipo que agia com a cabeça, e poucas vezes seu coração assumia o controle, sabia controlar seus sentimentos e emoções, não se permitia sofrer muito e estava sempre de cabeça erguida. Mas aquela noite serviu para que pudesse perceber que as vezes, apesar de irracionalmente o coração tinha que assumir o controle da situação, e foi isso que aconteceu.

Seu coração nunca mudou de dono, sempre foi daquele menino charmoso, sonhador e maduro.

Mas sabia que não tivera tempo necessário para juntar os pedaços que faltavam de seu coração. Rach ainda estava machucada, sofria e questionava.

Percebeu que a maneira mais racional seria sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que seu coração agisse mais rápido que seu cérebro, e o agarrasse ali naquele carro. Sim, seria um momento de fraqueza, era fato, mas seria uma fraqueza desejada, e Rachel não podia se permitir ser fraca, não diante dele.

Rach se recompôs, enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e entrou no apartamento.

Seguiu em direção ao quarto de sua tia para ver se estava lá. E encontrou-a lendo um livro sentada na cama, pronta para dormir.

- Tia? Oi. Pensei que já estivera dormindo. – Rachel falou em tom baixo, mas audível.

- Oi Rach. Insônia. Ai, Rach me desculpe por hoje, mas hoje o escritório foi uma bagunça tudo que não poderia ter acontecido aconteceu, me perdoa. Como foi a peça?

- Não se preocupe tia, eu entendo. Eu que tenho que te pedir perdão, estou te atrapalhando aqui né? Sei que a viagem foi repentina, e foi uma surpresa pra nós, mas eu meio que precisava esfriar a cabeça. se estiver incomodando, amanhã mesmo ligo para o papai, e aviso que estou voltando.

- Magina Rach, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de tê-la aqui...

- Ah, obrigada Tia Mary! – Rachel lhe deu um sorriso, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de choro e a maquiagem suavemente borrada.

- Rach o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você estava chorando? – Sua tia lhe fitou assustada.

- Não tinha Mary, está tudo bem, eu estou bem. Só algumas coisas que já vêem me consumindo a algum tempo, mas eu vou ficar bem. Nada do que um bom banho, uma boa noite de sono, e uma semana lotada de musicais não cure. – Rach falou tentando disfarçar.

A menina achou melhor não contar a tia o incidente, pois teria armado o maior drama, ligado para os pais, e Rach jamais sairia sozinha. Esse não foi o principal motivo, mas foi parte dele, sua tia sempre fora sua amiga, e sabia quanto a jovem sofrera por causa de Jesse, sabia que se tivesse contado o que havia acontecido, sua tia questionaria e viria com frases que não estava muito afim de escutar.

Mary sabia que a sobrinha estava mentindo e que tinha algo a mais que não estava falando, mas decidiu não invadir a privacidade da menina e deixá-la contar a ela na hora que se sentisse confortável.

Rach deu um beijo de boa noite na tia e seguiu ao quarto de hóspedes, para tomar banho e dormir.

Já deitado na cama do hotel, Jesse sentia o perfume suave de Rachel invadir o seu quarto. Pensara nela a noite inteira. Se perguntara o porque de Rach ter saído correndo daquele jeito horas atrás. E chegou na conclusão de que tudo ligava ao passado.

3 semanas se passaram...

E aquela seria a ultima de Rach em NY.  
Rach estava outra pessoa, completamente mudada, mais feliz, renovada. Tentou esquecer de seus problemas, e conseguiu pela maior parte do tempo. Tentou esquecer Jesse e também conseguiu, pela maior parte do tempo.

Seus objetivos estavam sendo traçados, esquecer o que mais lhe causara dor, realmente, nada que uma boa dose de NYC não resolva os problemas, não necessitava de um porre, não necessitava de sexo, necessitava apenas de uma boa tarde de compras para marcar o seu ultimo dia na Big Apple.

Levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho, e vestiu-se. Estava linda, radiante e sorridente, Rach estava feliz.

Vestida num vestido rosa salmão um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma sandália bege de salto e uma bolsa combinando Rach saiu do apartamento de sua tia.

Chegando no tão aguardado destino, o shopping.

Rach começou a andar, ver as lojas, entrou em uma, mas nada lhe agradou, entrou numa loja de sapatos e saiu com sua primeira sacola. Adentrou em outra loja de roupas e achou o que queria, fez "a festa" naquela loja.

O tempo passou rápido, e quando se deu conta já estava na hora do almoço. Parou na praça de alimentação, sentou-se em uma mesa de dois lugares, e comeu um lanche natural e chá gelado. Ao terminar Rach voltou a caminhar pelo shopping.

Parou em uma loja que lhe chamou atenção, uma loja enorme, só de CDs. É claro que Rachel Berry não ficaria sem conferir, e entrou. Comprou alguns CDs e saiu.

Caminhava pelo shopping, quando viu quem menos queria encontrar.

Lá estava ele, parado na vitrine de uma loja de tênis, estava acompanhado de um grupo de amigos... Sorria, parecia extremamente feliz.

Seus olhares se encontraram e de repente todo o mundo parou. Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, até que John, amigo de Jesse o cutucou.

- Ei Jesse, eu sei que é uma gata, mas jamais te daria bola, não comigo aqui, é claro, ela está olhando pra mim cara, desencana.

Eles então, despertaram do transe. Rach ficou um pouco sem graça. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar mais rápido.

Aquelas 3 semanas foram um fardo para ele queria ligar para ela e poder dizer tudo que sentia, se desculpar até ela aceitar, mas não seria a atitude mais madura e racional, ele sabia.

Jesse foi atrás dela, mesmo sem saber o que falar, correu um pouquinho e alcanço a.

- Rachel, espera. – Ele falou tocando-a no ombro.

- O que foi Jesse? – Rach virou-se para ele. Em seu rosto transparecia indiferença, como se ele não significasse nada. Eram nessas horas que Rach agradecia o dom da Showface puxado de sua mãe.

O telefone dela tocou, os dois olharam para a bolsa, de onde vinha o toque. Rachel rapidamente abriu a bolsa, pegou o celular e sem nem mesmo olhar o identificador de chamadas atendeu.

- Alô. – Ela virou-se de costas para Jesse para atender o celular. – Finn? É você? A ligação está péssima. – Ela falou tentando ouvir algo além do chiado que tomava seu ouvido.

- Pronto a ligação está melhor Finn. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Do outro lado da linha seu namorado, aliás, o seu ex-namorado:

- Rach, você precisa vir para sua casa agora, seus pais sofreram um acidente e Hiram não esta nada bem.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM FINN? O QUE ACONTECEU? ME EXPLICA.

A ligação caiu...

Jesse a olhou intrigado, e viu uma lágrima escorrer no rosto de sua amada.

- O que aconteceu Rachel? – Jesse perguntou assutado.

- E... Eu não sei... Meu... Meus pais, algo aconteceu com eles, preciso ir pro aeroporto Jesse. – Rachel começou a anda em direção a saída, quase correndo. Jesse a seguiu.

- Vem Rach, eu te dou uma carona, aliás, esse é meu ultimo dia aqui, meu vôo sai daqui a uma hora, a gente pode tentar ver se ainda tem passagem e você pode embarcar o quanto antes.

- Que seja Jesse, eu preciso sair daqui... Agora! – Rach falou assustada, com lágrimas no olhos e tentando ligar para seus pais, que estava fora de área.

Rach estava desesperada e nervosa, nervosa pelo fato de ter recebido a notícia tão repentina, como que Finn poderia ser tão estúpido de avisá-la assim, sem mais nem menos, deixá-la sofrendo, sem detalhes, mas no momento isso era o que menos importava, queria embarcar logo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porque pelo que Rach sentia, a situação não estava nada bem!

Mais um episódio ai, esse foi tranqüilo, sem muita novidade, sem muito suspense, mas foi uma ligação para importantes capítulos que vêem por aí.


End file.
